Werewolf by Night (Marvel NEW)/Issue 4
The fourth issue of the Marvel NEW limited series, Werewolf by Night. It succeeds Werewolf by Night Issue 3 and precedes Werewolf by Night Issue 5. Synopsis Hours after a homicide in Hell's Kitchen, Jack Russell stayed in his apartment in hopes of staying safe. But he knows that he can't stay safe any longer as an unexpected old friend of his visited him. Connecting Russell with the homicide is easy for his friend, but there are more than meets the eye as a shadow works against them. Continuity The issue is set after the story arc, The Dark of Night, which ended in Werewolf by Night Issue 3. This issue is the first part of the Shadows Past arc. Plot for Shadows Past, Part 1 In 1942, the Allies successfully wrestled control over the port-city of Dieppe in France from Axis forces. A day after regrouping, the Allies celebrated their victory in the raid by enjoying boozes, games, and ladies at night. Some soldiers didn't celebrate much, however, as was the case of a younger Jack Russoff. The Latverian was seen sitting on the terrace of a bar, smoking idly. Another soldier noticed his silence and asked him if to live a little. Jakob heard this and turned his face up, asking who's there. The man chuckled and told him that he's just another soldier like him. Not knowing who he was while having negative feelings himself, he asked the man to go away. The man told him he's not the kind of person who'd celebrate one victory within a hundred more battles like it's the end of the world. Jack still ignored him and continued to smoke. The man on the other hand, proceeded to sit down beside him. After smoking once, Jack asked him if he's a Canadian. He confirmed and told him that they themselves had their fair share of losses. He asked him back if he's American. Jack said yes, but the man had another opinion. Assuring him that he's been to many places, he said that from his looks he resembled something of a mix between a Russian and something else. Jack rudely told him that it's not his business, but the man calmed him down and told him if it's adventure he's looking for here, he's already in it. Jack sighed in annoyance and the man was apparently aware of this. The man then asked him of his name, and Jack told him so. Knowing it, the man introduced himself as Logan to Jack, telling him that it's nice to meet him. He then stood up and walked away before telling him that they'll meet again. Jack expressed little to no interest and closed his eyes while smoking once again. - Continuing to present day New York in Jack Russell's apartment, his previous plain expression in the Second Great War transitioned into his face being outright surprised in the modern day. Seeing Logan's presence at the door, Jack could only mutter his name in disbelief. Logan smiled and asked him if he's not happy seeing an old friend. Jack couldn't respond and Logan was forced to admit that he's here for what happened in Hell's Kitchen. However, he's there to talk; nothing more, nothing less. In his thought, Jack said he expected the cops to come, not the freaking Wolverine. He admitted to the readers that his courage from days past had gone and now he's in front of a person who could literally chop him to pieces within seconds with the same ferocity as his beast before he could even transform. Logan expresses his tiredness over Jack's overreacting nature and told him they'd talk in a more conclusive place. Still, he needs him now. Jack complied to his request the moment he told him that SHIELD's not going to have him on a cage and feed him Super-Soldier steroids. Jack closes the door after he said that, getting himself some clothes to talk with Logan. As he's halfway done and yelled out that he's almost finished, Logan smiled and broke the fourth wall to reference his previous statement to the reader, telling him/her that it always works. Right after that, Jack reappeared in front of Logan and told him that he's in for business now. Logan tried to praise the Lord for such thing, but Jack interrupted him and told him that he'll bust out if he turns out to screw him up. Logan lifted both his hands and swears that it's all good. Jack accepted and asked him where they are going. Logan suggested them to take a stroll for a while instead. - On the streets of New York, the duo are blending in to the crowd in their casual clothing. Jack asks Logan if he believes that he did the "thing". Logan suddenly tells him to shut up and they'll talk later. Before Jack can ask me what the hell is going on, Logan puts his fist on the the side of his leg. Jack is well aware of what it meant and shuts up. Meanwhile, a large man with an intimidating stature is seen covered in heavy disguise is seen following them. With his large trench coat's collars even obscuring his mouth while his eyes are covered with goggles, the man seemingly feels enthusiastic about pursuing them. His smile can be partially seen through the collars. After walking for a while, they stop near a cafe and enter it. Before they enter it however, Logan is seen analyzing his surroundings by looking through the crowd. He does feel that someone's following them. In the cafe, the two take a seat and Logan asks a waitress to take their orders. After doing so, Jack expresses his confusion over Logan's manners. Logan clarifies that apparently it's a mistake for him to take him outside. Logan continues to explain that someone's setting him up back in Hell's Kitchen, and he knows that he's not behind it. Jack, in an annoyed tone, raises his voice and asks why is he brought in the case then. Logan reminds him that for a reason, he ended up naked in his apartment with no memories of what happened whatsoever. Jack said that he somehow lost control of his other side and by instinct fled to his apartment. Logan asked him if that's so. Logan told him that for a record, he noticed no broken windows and walls as well as signs of fur around. In addition, how could he be so sure that he did so while he never transforms into a werewolf in his apartment. If he transformed there frequently, his wolf-side would know so and turned it into its personal playground at will. Jack is stunned by him and Logan responded by asking him if he's surprised that he knows better than him. Jack accepts Logan's statement and asks him of what's up then. Logan says that as he told him, he thinks that someone is setting him up. From the evidence he gathered on scene, the murderer tried to imitate the "Werewolf by Night's" attack pattern. Bewildered, Jack asks him two questions: do the cops even know of the "Werewolf by Night" and how can he even enter the scene. Logan answers the first question initially, telling him that a "friend of his friend" allowed him to do so. In an instance, the scene briefly does a flashback to the murder scene hours ago. There, Logan was seen walking with a woman to the scene after she had talked to the cops. This woman was eventually revealed to be Jessica Jones when they went to examine the scene together. For the second question, Logan answered by reminding him that the cops tend to relate things that they can't explain as either superhuman or supernatural. And when they do so, they will turn into that big fat ship flying over New York. Jack is dumbfounded by the second answer and literally looks out of the cafe's window into the skies. Logan does a facepalm and asks him if he's aware of SHIELD's new helicarrier. Jack tells him that he doesn't care much for them and their one-eyed tyrant. Logan tells him that he'll care about them when they save his ass one day. At a nick of time, the same waitress that they ordered from approached them and gave them their orders. After she left, Jack continued the conversation by asking him who does he think set him up. Logan said that it's a familiar face to him, but it's even more familiar to him. - Switching back to the days of World War II, now Jack was seen in yet another aftermath of battle in a camp. Sitting on an ammo box in the middle of the winter, Jack contemplated on how long the war would last. As he did so, he was taken aback by the sudden appearance of Logan who greeted him and told him of what he said of them meeting again. Jack admitted to him that he tried to be as surprised as he could but the winter's holding him. Logan said it's good to know that but suggested him to get off the box. Jack did so and seconds later a man carried it away. Jack then asked him of what he's doing here. Logan sarcastically answered that he's there for cookies. Jack chuckled and admitted that he thought he's already dead. Logan assured him that he's very hard to kill and stated that the BAR was his best friend. Afterwards, Jack told him that he's up for guard duty tonight and he had to prepare. Logan asked him if that's so and Jack said that his officer knew that he's a lone wolf so he's suitable for a solo guard duty. Jack then stormed off from him after telling him that today's a bad day and it's not the best time for a chat time. When walking, Logan smiled and muttered that every day in his life's always a bad time. Jack heard this and took this as an offense, begging his pardon as he walked slowly towards him. Logan repeated what he said and Jack crudely asked him if that's a problem. Logan calmly responded by crossing his arms and looking sideways, asking him if he's really on guard duty tonight. Jack told him that it's not his business and Logan responded by stating that he's a sensitive person. True to his nature, Jack angrily pinned him down to a tree and prompted the nearby soldiers to arm themselves. Pinning him down, Jack told him to mind his business or he'd see more than sensitivity from him. Logan smiled at the prospect and said that it's a good start. After Jack had told him that if trouble was what he seek, he'd have it, Logan punched him a great distance away. This act invited an officer's curse to Logan, rudely asking him what was he doing. Logan ignored his words and saw Jack standing up in anger. Seeing him, Logan delivered a cryptic message saying that "they" told him he's gonna be tough. However, he didn't believe them and wanted to see how rough the wolf was. Even angrier when he heard his words' end, a fight then blew up between the two. When soldiers tried to break them away, both of them spontaneously fended them off and continued fighting. As the fight progressed, Logan ended up locking him down on the floor while telling him that the OSS was wrong about him. Jack asked him of what the OSS wanted from him. Logan told him that they wanted his secret as much as how they wanted his. Jack was surprised by this and immediately broke off the lock. The two stood up and looked at each other while the soldiers slowly walked towards them to arrest them. Jack quietly asked him how could they know of his "thing", but a soldier asked him to shut up (referring him to as a wannabe-hero). They were then taken away into different directions after they had been cuffed. Later at night, two soldiers escorted them into a tent and sat them down on two chairs. They then left them without saying anything. The two of them looked at each other, Logan welcoming him to his "first day". Jack expressed his frustration over him and asked him what the OSS knew of him and whether or not he worked for them. Logan said that he's one of the few "special" people gathered in for a special mission the OSS had been planning for years. It took a while, but he's the only one left for the group. Jack asked him of what he's talking about. Logan suggested him not to play dumb, but Jack countered by suggesting him to not play spy. Logan smirked and outright told him they needed the wolf inside his Latverian ass. Jack looked and sighed in disappointment, asking him how could the OSS know. Logan said that he had no idea but they're pretty much all ears about everything unnatural about the war, such as finding an entire German battalion slaughtered with Russell smoking nearby. Jack couldn't believe that they would actually believe it and Logan told him that it's only a matter of time for him to discover that the world's not as it is. After expressing his frustration, Jack asked him of how could they get out. Out of nowhere, a voice replied his question and told him that won't be necessary. Logan was not surprised while Jack suddenly became on high alert. Logan told him to cool off, asking him that losing his rank wouldn't matter now anyway. Jack ignored him and shouted out who's there. The voice answered, expressing his thought of Jack's equal amount of aggression as his wolf form. Logan advised him to not whine like a child and Jack ignored him. However, he did retain his cool. Afterwards, the voice's true identity stepped into the tent and told him he better get his bite on the Germans instead of them. Jack wasn't too surprised by the revelation of who he was and only raised an eyebrow while calling out his name: Captain America. Rogers said that it's nice to meet him and he didn't believe that werewolves exist after all. Jack awkwardly replied by agreeing to him and a moment of silence ensued. Logan broke it off by saying that he's not much of a talker. Rogers knew of this and said that many years of staying in solitude to keep other people safe from his inner side is one thing. Jack exhaled in boredom and asked him why would they need him. Before explaining to him, Steve ordered the two to free themselves. Apparently, they're not even tied properly at all. The two then stood up and listened to Cap's explanation which was quite simple: it's suitable for the situation. Jack asked what's the situation, and Cap responded by inviting them outside. Outside, it's revealed that the tent they were in was located in the middle of a dark forest, with a campfire lit nearby. Cap told them that they're currently ten miles from a fortified Nazi stronghold in Bavaria, housing one of the most notorious Nazi generals in history: Heinrich Zemo. Reports indicated that in addition to all the wacky wonder weapons they made, now they hired a mystic to help them win the war. Hearing this, Jack asked the Captain if he needed him because he's possibly the only magical man the Allies had. Cap confirmed but informed him that he knew he's not a spell-casting bastard of such. And with the war nearing an end according to predictions, the Nazis must be desperate and whatever they had in hand must be powerful enough to change the course of war. Logan summarized what Cap said, telling Jack that in short they had to assault that Nazi castle over the hils, kill a high-ranking general, and neutralize that mystic of his. He questioned if he had any problems with that, and Jack said he had one: would they attack the castle only by themselves? Cap said that he'd be happy to know that they're not doing this alone. Immediately, Rogers sent out a signal by whistling and four individuals stepped out of the woods. Jack saw them but they're not revealed yet. He expressed curiosity and simply said, "Huh..." Captain America continued his last words by saying that this was why they need the Howling Commandos: Sabretooth, Phantom Rider, Ulysses Bloodstone, and Union Jack. - Back in the present day, Logan comments on the flashback (which was actually told as a "story" to Jack in a different manner), saying that he liked him when he was a tough son of a gun at the day. He also wondered why is he a docile man nowadays. Jack said that things change but he's still a loner. Logan asked if he's no longer a lone wolf. After hearing Jack, Logan's nose suddenly picks up a distinct scent and sees the man that stalked the duo sitting across them. Logan mutters no and Jack hears him, asking him what's up. Logan cryptically tells him that he's here and he forcibly takes Jack out. As they exit and hastily pay the bill, the disguised stalker smirked and muttered that Logan's right; he better start running. Grabbing him by the arm, he leads him to an alley several blocks away and they take cover behind dumpsters. Jack asks who's there, and Logan told him it's Sabretooth. Jack said that he get how he's trying to reference him in his previous story, but why would he hunt them down. Logan tries to explain to him, but Jack couldn't believe all things he said because he's been living under the rock after WW2 and the 'Tooth he knew was more friendly than what Logan described. Logan says that he's way different than the one he knew and the Victor Creed he encountered was all but a disguise that also deceived Captain America. Jack asks if so, why did he allow him on the Commandos then. Logan is somehow stunned by this question and says that he doesn't know. Jack thought so and asks him what should they do then; he doesn't want to miss out on his favorite show. Logan is ridiculed and asks how can he relate to television shows all of a sudden. He continues by saying that they should keep going and stop on Harlem. Jack refuses and asks him what they're gonna do there. He adds by asking a joke question if they're supposed to meet and greet the Power Man there. Wolverine does a facepalm in response and tells him that they just need to get away from here. Jack tries to express his opinion to Wolverine, but the latter's senses suddenly kick in and he becomes aware of someone trying to land on him. He screams, ordering Jack to get down while pushing him away. A milisecond later, a man suddenly drops down violently and throws away the dumpsters. After moving themselves away from the man, Jack and Logan try to get up and see who's there. Logan curses at the ordeal but receives a kick from the dropper, telling him that it's rude for him to escape his own brother. Logan, angered by this, proceeds to get up instantly and punch the man. The unidentified man dodges the punch and briefly taunts Logan for being a shadow of his former self, slashing his face in advance. Before Logan can recover, he proceeded to unleash a barrage of assaults at him that end up sending him crashing a dumpster miles away. As Logan's body flies right above Jack, he tries to get up only to have his head stomped by the man. Trying to resist, the man stops Jack's struggle by breaking a hand, prompting him to scream out in pain. The man chuckles, asking if this is the tough Jack Russell that he worked with in 1944. Jack asked a counter-question by asking if Creed has become nothing but a street thug nowadays. Revealing himself to be no other than Sabretooth, he picks poor Jack up and tells him that he's working for a guy even bigger than the Kingpin or old one-eye. Jack asks what does he want and Sabretooth tells him that all he wants is Jack himself, with his clients telling him that they need him alive. He continues by saying that his employers want his beastly side mostly, so he's there to test if there's even any wolf left inside him. Jack admits that he himself doesn't know, since he hasn't been in action for weeks, or even months untold. Sabretooth suggests him to not lie, as he has just transformed and killed a bunch of thugs and junkies in Hell's Kitchen. Jack smirks and compliments his attempt, saying that he knows he did that. Sabretooth smiles and throws him to a wall, ignoring his statement and wanting to see the Werewolf by Night. Jack surprisingly complies to Sabretooth, but finds himself unable to transform. Jack informs him of his state, inviting Sabretooth's annoyance. He slashes his face and asks him to turn into a werewolf or he'll kill him. Jack isn't fazed and laughs in response. Sabretooth responds back violently by thrashing him around. After a while, he curses at him and loudly asks him to turn. Before Jack can react, Logan suddenly attacked Sabretooth and gouged his eyes with his claws. A vicious battle ensues between the two and Jack sees it in a weakened state. When Logan ends up locking his claws with Creed's own, he loudly asks Jack why can't he be a wolf. Jack's only response is a slight sigh before he suddenly gets knocked out. Sabretooth sees this and laughs, saying that he can't believe the Butcher of Bavaria actually went down without a fight. Logan asks who knows and breaks the lock by stabbing his groin. He uppercuts Sabretooth away before leaping on top of him, stabbing his chest multiple times with his claws savagely. Right after ravaging Creed one last time, he stabs him by the throat and pins him to the wall, asking him who employed him. All Creed can say is asking him to go to Hell and Logan responds by stabbing his gut. After multiple attempts to gain information, Logan apparently knows that he can't get anything from him since he'll just regenerate and he's extremely resistant to interrogation and torture tactics. Still pinning him down, Logan sees Jack's "corpse" and curses him out. Sabretooth tells him that being a hero isn't always the best choice. Logan stabs his head and tells him to shut up. This results in Creed being knocked out and Logan letting him go. Seeing the unconscious Victor Creed, Logan sits across him and sighs in disappointment, asking himself of what the hell happened. In an instance, a voice replies to his comment and says that what happened was a larger plot, set up for Mr. Russell. Logan is unsurprised by the voice and asks him what took him so long. The voice reminds him that he's just requested a coded back up ten minutes ago and Logan simply responds by saying whatever. The figure sees the mangled Sabretooth and comments on it, saying that he doesn't expect Wolverine going this way. Logan says that he can never go easy on him after what he did in Quebec, and his very existence itself endangers the lives of many. The figure agrees but reminds him (again) that the same goes for him and the others. He continues by asking him of Jack. Logan points him to Jack's knocked out body. The figure thought that he'd put up a fight, and Logan informs him that apparently he couldn't turn and Creed's set up failed. The man says that it hasn't failed and they need to bring them to base immediately. Logan sighed and tells him that he's not bringing these two on his shoulders. As a response to his statement, two flying cars suddenly land behind him and he can only respond by saying, "Ok..." - Several hours later, Jack is seen in an undisclosed place, recovered from his wounds and sitting on a chair. Moments later, Jack wakes up and tries to figure out what happened, asking if he's just got another rough night. As he opens his eyes, he receives a blurry vision of Logan and two unidentified persons. In the background, Logan informs the same figure in the previous act that he's waking up. Jack can't quite comprehend what the other man said, but hears the voice of a woman. When Jack wakes up, he asks what happened but his need for answers is nullified when he curses out loud at the discovery of where he is. He's apparently in a glass chamber, seated on a chair while being restrained, facing three people he never wants to see aside from Logan: Nick Fury and the Black Widow. After hearing his curse, Fury approaches a microphone stand and tells Jack that they need to talk, ending the comic. Category:Comics Category:Marvel NEW